What Do I Do?
by JustTheWriter
Summary: Story taking place after the episode "No Boots, No Belt, No Brero". Please read and review but more importantly, ENJOY!
1. Awkward

Note: I do NOT own El Tigre, or its characters. ENJOY!

_Awkward_

Days after the Rivera Men defeated practically every villain in town with a single super punch, Manny was feeling very different. You see Manny was just kissed by his best and closest amiga, Frida Suárez. Manny tried avoiding Frida for days on end, just because HE was _feeling _akward.

Frida Suárez on the other hand was not feeling _awkward. _She was feeling happy, ecstatic, and everything else in between. She finally got to reveal her true feelings for Manny. The downside was that Manny was avoiding her like a disease. She started to worry if Manny didn't feel the same way.

"Man, what do I do....?", Manny asked himself, "I don't know how to react to this...". As Manny wondered on in his room, his father entered unnoticed.

"What is the matter miho?", asked White Pantera, "Dad, I'm having these weird feeling an-", Manny was cut off by his father's sigh, "I understand Manny...", Manny was shocked, "You do?!?!?". "Yes I do...", Rodolpho answered solemnly, he then took of his mask and said, "You are at a point in your life where you are torn between doing good or evil...". "YES- what?!?!?!", Manny was shocked, he thought his dad understood his problem but he was wrong. "Dad, you don't understand....", and with that Manny left his room.

Granpapi was secretly eavesdropping on his son and grandson. With all massive equipment attached to his sombrero, he started talking to his son who was motionless sitting on Manny's bed.

"Hello papi....", Rodolpho said,

"Don't worry about Manny, whatever it is he will know what to do...", Granpapi replied.

"I guess you're right papi... Hey how did you know I'm having trouble with Manny?!", Rodolpho exclaimed.

"Uhh, wait I hear the parrot uhh..... making some coffee, soseeyahgottagobye!!",

and with that he jumped out the window into the city

"What am I going to do with him......", Rodolpho sighed.

Manny was walking out on the street when he suddenly smelt churros. This reminded him of Frida. Her bright blue hair, her red goggles, her smile, the way she would support him in anything he would do. It was all he could think about, that's why he hit something....hard.

"Hey!!", Manny said while rubbing his sore head, "Watch were you're going!! People could get seriously-", Manny just stopped talking. He had just bumped into Frida.

"Hey Manny....", Frida said, "How are you....?".

"_What do I do?"_, Manny thought.

As the seconds ticked by, Manny's mind raced, he started sweating and shaking like the donkey when he was dipped in cold water.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Weird

Note: I do NOT own El Tigre or any of its characters

* * *

_Weird_

As Manny sat on the ground like a tree stump, his mind went into overdrive. Thousands of things to say were popping up in his mind. His heart raced, he was sweating like a fountain and he was as shaky as Dr. Chipotle when he and Frida forced him to eat a churro. He knew this was gonna be weird. In the end Manny said one word.

"S-S-'Sup?".

""'_Sup", Why did I say that? I've been avoiding her for days and all I can say is "'Sup". .stupid!!"._ Manny thought to himself.

As Manny sat their mentally smacking his forehead over and over and really smacking his forehead over and over in real life, Frida asked,

"Manny, what are you doing?"

Driven by adrenaline and hormones Manny gathered his "lost marbles" and said,

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just practicing a new dance called uhhh......the "Palmada Bailar", it's awesome!!"

Manny then continued to slap his forehead madly and at the same time dancing like a moron. Frida just watched Manny do his weird dance and couldn't help but laugh, very loudly.

As Manny listened to Frida laugh at him and his weird dance, he began to stop dancing and start laughing too.

As the two friends laughed and laughed people walking on the street couldn't help but notice. Some laughed at them. Some just stared awkwardly. One guy threw a churro at them but that only made them laugh louder. Eventually the laughter stopped and real words came out of Manny's mouth.

"Uhhh..... Sorry.....", Manny finally said awkwardly.

"What for?", Frida asked.

"For....uh....avoiding you for the past few days..", Manny asked while playing with his thumbs.

"Ohh.... that..", said Frida.

All the time they were talking, they didn't look at each other eye to eye, or even face to face, more like shoes to shoes.

"Don't worry about it Manny. I'm just glad you're talking to me again.", Frida said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

After Frida said those words, both of them slowly raised their heads and their eyes met. For a second they thought about all the things they've been through. All the adventures they went on together. Everything.

"So, are we still friends?", Manny asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course we are!", Frida exclaimed while punching Manny in the arm.

Both of them smiled and then more awkward silence followed.

"Want a churro?", Manny asked.

"I would love one.", Frida replied with a bright smile on her face.

So Manny bought her a churro and he walked her back home.

"EL TIGRE?! What have you been doing with my niña this time?!", Frida's dad, Chief Suarez asked.

"PAPÁ!! Call him Manny!!", Frida screamed, protecting her closest amigo. This made Manny very, very happy.

"Just dropping her off .Commander Chief Suarez", Manny said while giving the chief a weird salute with 2 fingers.

"I hope you didn't get her in trouble.... because if you did, I'll-", Chief Suarez was suddenly cut off by Frida,

"PAPÁ!! Have some faith in Manny!!".

Chief Suarez was startled and left speechless. He decided to leave Manny and Frida alone. He knew that it was what Frida wanted.

"Sorry about my dad Manny....", Frida said kinda embarrassed.

"Ahh, don't worry about it", Manny said with a wave of his hand.

"Well, uhhh.....", Frida said,

"Well, uhhh.....", Manny said,

"Goodnight....", Manny said.

"Yah... Goodnight", Frida replied.

And just like that Manny went home and Frida went inside her house. As Manny walked home in the night, he thought about the things that had happened that day. He had regained his friend and he felt that their friendship was stronger than ever but there was one thought in Manny's mind

"_That was nice"._

_

* * *

  
_

End of Chapter 2


	3. Advice

Note: I do NOT own El Tigre or any of its characters

* * *

_Advice_

**_The next morning.............._**

Manny had woken up uneasily. This was because his Granpapi had stolen an ice cream shop on the count of that he was eavesdropping on Manny and his dad, and to make Manny feel better, he decided to steal the entire shop!!!

Manny got out of bed, scratched his butt, rubbed his eyes, yawned and then....... farted. As he left his room for the bathroom, he saw a picture. It was of him and Frida, during the carnival, he can't remember when the carnival was but he remembered Frida. Then it hit Manny, like a punch from El Oso. The burning sensation came back to his stomach. His mind was filled with thoughts of Frida and the night before. This all seemed like a dream to Manny, but deep down he knew all of it had happened.

He took a bath, got dressed and went to the kitchen. His father was there and so was his Granpapi. They were at it with their "coffee conversation".

"Rodolpho.", said Granpapi and he sipped his coffee.

"Papi.", was Rodolpho's reply and he sipped his coffee as well.

"Rodolpho (sip of coffee)."

"Papi (sip of coffee)."

"Rodolpho (sip of coffee)."

"Papi (sip of coffee)."

This would've gone on forever, luckily Manny sat at the table with a bowl of cereal and sighed sadly.

"What is wrong my son?", Rodolpho asked.

"Chyes. What is the matter?", his Granpapi quickly added.

Manny just started eating his cereal and sighed again. Manny's dad and Granpapi exchanged worried glances.

"Do not be afraid to tell us miho...", Manny's dad comforted and he took another sip of coffee.

"Chyes. Tell us. We will help.", Granpapi added once again and he sipped some of his coffee again.

Manny finally looked at them and said,

"It's about girls...."

Manny's dad and Granpapi just spewed out their coffee for the longest time. About 14 seconds. After the caffeine stopped pouring out of their mouth, Granpapi said,

"Ahhh, well..... When a mamá and a papá love each other a lot they....."

Manny listened attentively until Granpapi went wild.

"Ahhh, I think I hear a Bank explode!! Verysorrygotttago, gottastealsomemoneysandstuff. RODOLPHO YOU DO IT!!". And once again Granpapi jumped out of the nearest window into the city below.

Manny turned to his father, who wasn't there. Manny sighed once again, and resumed eating his cereal, until his dad appeared behind him with a stack of books, a video tape, and a few posters and he layed them all out on the table.

"I have been planning for this day miho.", he said while opening a book.

"I knew this day would come, so I decided to be as prepared as possible.", he continued while undoing a knot on a poster.

When Manny's dad was finished, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth, trying to begin but Manny interrupted, saying,

"Dad. I don't need to know that much"

"Ohh.... Well, that's fine. We'll use this some other day." Manny's dad replied with a disappointed sigh and he threw all the stuff out the window.

"I just need advice". Manny continued.

His dad seemed to perk up and said,

"Okay Manny, I'm listening".

Then Manny began his story.

"I have a friend, his name is.......Ma... I mean Danny. Danny thinks he like his best friend, Fri.... uhh.... Prida, yah. He doesn't know what to do and what to feel. He asked me for help and well I need advice for him. Not me. Him, Man... I mean Danny."

Rodolpho, being a father, knew instantly what Manny was talking about (for once). He took another deep breath and said.

"I think yo.... I mean HE, should be honest about your... I mean HIS feeling about Prida."

Manny quickly interrupted asking,

"What, if Fri.... Prida doesn't feel the same way about me, I mean him."

"Danny won't know until he asks." was Rodolpho's reply

After that, Manny just sat there. Thinking. After a few minutes, he smiled and said,

"I think you're right Dad, thanks for the advice, and Danny thanks you too."

Then Manny threw his bowl into the sink and ran off, leaving Rodolpho at the table. Rodolpho simply smiled and said.

"Good Luck my son".

* * *

End of Chapter 3


	4. Churros

Note: I do NOT own El Tigre or any of its characters

* * *

_Churros_

As Manny was getting advice from his dad, Frida wasn't getting the same luck. She was stuck in her room. Thinking about what had happened the night before and the situation she was in. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. She knew deep down that it was true. She was in love with her closest amigo, Manny Rivera. Who, unfortunately is not on her fathers "Top 10 Kids in Miracle City" list. She jumped on her bed and looked at a picture of her an Manny at the carnival. She sighed a sad sigh and just rolled around in her bed, confused and lonely.

"What do I do.....", Frida asked herself.

Once again, she tossed and turned on her bed, restless, until her stomach grumbled. She looked at her guitar shaped clock on her wall and she saw that it was time for lunch. She was half-way down the stairs when she smelt what was for lunch. Protein bars. Her family being of police-like character, she wasn't very surprised of this turnout, but she was in no mood of pinching her nose and forcing down disgusting blocks of food down her throat. She decided to sneak out and go eat some churros.

As Frida was on her way to the churro stand where she and Manny last met. She thought about Manny. All the time they spent together. All the danger he got her in. How guilty he felt because of that. And how hard it was to keep away from him. Due to her preoccupied mind she foolishly bumped into someone.

As she rubbed her head, she realized that this had happened the night before. She hoped that it was Manny she had bumped into. She wanted to be with him so much. To her misfortune, it turned out to be...... Sartana of The Dead.

"Hello.... Frida....", said Sartana slowly with an evil grin.

Frida didn't flinch, she just looked more depressed than ever. She looked at the ground and sighed. She didn't even bother to get up. Sartana was surprised by Frida's reaction to her. No screams, no cries of fear, nothing. Sartana, for once, stopped being terrifying and started being...... caring.

"What is wrong my dear", asked Sartana of the Dead

"Why do you care Sartana?", replied Frida disbelievingly.

"I have grown fond of you Frida Suárez," Sartana began, "All the time you have spent in your cell at my hideout, has given me time to appreciate your, what's the word, "living" company."

Frida looked up and smiled a bit, but the overwhelming depression was still there.

"Thanks, Sartana", said Frida with a slightly happier tone in her voice as she got up.

"Now, will you tell me your dilemma my dear?", Sartana asked affectionately

"Okay", Frida replied

"Come my dear, we shall talk more at my hideout", said Sartana as she led Frida to the graveyard.

"Wait," Frida suddenly interrupted, "I still want a churro".

Sartana pulled out her guitar, strummed a single note and BOOM!!, the churro cart exploded and the churros landed right in front of Frida

"Thanks Sartana", said Frida while taking an few churros

"Do not worry about it my dear, now let us go", replied Sartana while leading her to the graveyard once again.

_**Sartana's Hideout.....**_

Once they arrived at Sartana's hideout, Sartana lead her past the vault where Frida's cell was at and into what looked like a living room. Sartana being "of the Dead", Frida expected that she would have furniture made from bones, skeletons hanging on the walls, you know, that kind of stuff. To her surprise, this living room looked like it was for the "living". It had a big sofa in front of a large chair, some classy looking seats along a long wooden table. The walls were colored yellow and were pretty clean. There was a rack by the large chair for Sartana's guitar and on a small table by the same chair, was a picture of Sartana and her grandson, Django of the Dead.

"Wow Sartana...", was all Frida could say as she looked around the room.

"Surprised?", asked Sartana playfully.

"Very...", was Frida's reply

"Come now my dear, let us sit and you can tell Sartana your dilemma", Sartana said with a wave of her hand.

Sartana sat in the large chair and put her Mystic Guitar on the rack near it. Frida sat on the sofa in front of it, took a bite of a churro and started talking.

"Sartana," Frida began, "I think I'm in love"

"Ahh.....", Sartana replied, "With who my dear?"

"Manny Rivera", said Frida shyly

"El Tigre ehhh?", Sartana said without a hint of surprise in her voice.

"You knew?", asked Frida

"In a way I did," Sartana began, "You and El Ti.... I mean Manny, are very very close. He would always try to save you, even against all odds. It shows that he cares about you very deeply."

Frida blushed a bit.

"So it was that obvious?"

"Yes it was", Sartana replied

"Now that it's out in the open, I don't know what to do", Frida said

"Well my dear, if you truly care about him then you would have no reason to hide your feeling.", replied Sartana

"What if he doesn't feel the same way, What if he laughs at me? What if-"

Sartana put her bony hand on Frida's mouth to stop her from talking and said,

"Do not have a doubt my dear. The way I see it you do not have to worry, I am sure Manny feels the same way", Sartana said comfortingly

"Really?", Frida said

"Yes, really..", replied Sartana reassuringly

There was some silence after this. It was already dark outside. You could

hear the owls hoot and the trees sway. Sartana ordered her skeleton bandido to get her some tea. Frida just continued to snack on her churros until the silence was broken by Frida herself

"Thanks Sartana..."

"Do you know what to do now my dear?", Sartana asked while taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah. I think I do", Frida said solemnly, "Thanks for the advice and the churros"

"Do not worry about it my dear, I am glad I could be of help to you", Sartana replied with a smile

"See yah again sometime Sartana", said Frida while waving her hand goodbye.

"Yes, I hope I will see you again soon", replied Sartana

Frida left Sartana's hideout with a plan, a better attitude and a renewed hope. Sartana was left on her chair and she took her guitar. She began playing a sweet song not often heard from her guitar. That night everything seemed to clear up with the sound of Sartana's song and there was one less churro cart in the city.

* * *

End of Chapter 4


	5. Coffee

Note: I do NOT own El Tigre or any of its characters

* * *

_Coffee_

They were smitten. They couldn't lie to themselves anymore. The years of being together has developed a feeling that was disguised by their acts of insanity and friendship. In the past few days, these feeling were finally revealed to themselves and understood.

They were in love

They finally knew what to do. How to do it was another thing. Manny had received some shockingly good advice from his dad and Frida received some surprisingly good advice from Sartana-of-the-Dead. Each of them realized their feelings for the other and were ready to express it.

Manny was in his room, brainstorming. Pacing around it while the little mule and Sr. Chapi were watching him.

"Viva pantalones!", Sr. Chapi said, bored seeing Manny pace around endlessly

"No time for that Sr. Chapi", Manny said while pointing at his " lack of pants", "I'll put on pants later, but for now I have to think of way I can show Frida that I love her", Manny continued,

"_**THIS I SWEAR!"**_

Then Manny continued pacing around, scratching his forehead and occasionally slamming his forehead on a wall. Frida on the other hand was doing it more "scientifically".

"Heads, I tell Manny straight up and hope for the best," Frida said while looking at a shiny silver quarter, "Tails, I make up an elaborate excuse to get him alone somewhere, put earmuffs on him and then tell him to avoid any weird reaction"

Frida looked at the coin once again and then she tossed it up high into the air. It seemed like an eternity before the coin hit the ground. It started rolling on the floor and Frida followed it like a churro. It somehow went down the stairs and out the door. Frida followed without looking back. The coin kept rolling on the sidewalk of Miracle City, miraculously avoiding every foot, paw, claw, laser blast that landed near it. Everything also seemed to ignore Frida as she was still unharmed when she followed the coin. Eventually the coin came to a stop.......... in a gutter, to Frida's dismay. Strangely enough, Frida ended up in front of Casa Del Macho, the building where Manny lived. Frida just stood there. She was looking at the top of the building, where Manny and his Familia lived.

"(Sigh) I guess I'll go up....", Frida said nervously.

Right before Frida entered the door of the building, Manny suddenly came falling from the sky and landing right behind her.

"Ouch..", Manny said while sitting up and rubbing his head, "Never eat bananas and walk around at the same time...."

Frida turned around and just watched. She didn't speak. She was too surprised at events that had just happened. Manny eventually got up and to his surprise, Frida was there, like magic.

"H-H-Hey...", Manny said embarrassingly

"Hey yourself", Frida replied still nervous.

"So...... you uhh....wanna get some coffee?", Manny said out of the blue

"What?", Frida said very surprised

Manny had not thought of any ideas on how to tell Frida how he really felt and he never expected falling from the top Casa Del Macho and meeting Frida after falling from the top of said building. In the circumstances at hand, it was the 1st thing he thought of. Luckily though, Manny had pants on before he fell around 20 stories.

"Coffee. You and.....me", Manny said with a bit more confidence

"Uhh... Sure. Why not. Just you and.......me", Frida said both surprised and embarrassed.

Manny took Frida's hand and looked at her, his face a bit red. He smiled an awkward smile but a smile none the less. Frida smiled to. Probably just as awkward as Manny did, but behind these smiles was utter joy.

After a while of awkward smiling and standing Manny remembered how to walk forward and he did, without taking his eyes off Frida. Frida followed shortly after Manny started walking forward. Amazingly enough they managed to cross the street, avoid an open-manhole, dodge pieces of crumbling building except for a piece of plastic which mercilessly hit Manny in the face.

Manny took the piece of plastic off and Frida laughed, then Manny laughed too. They laughed like they did in the old days, when they were just friends but now it was different, they were more than just friends. All the while their hands were still together. No signs of letting go in sight. They continued walking and eventually reached the coffee shop.

"Were here...", Manny said while stopping in front of a giant coffee cup.

"So.... let's go in", Frida said while dragging Manny inside.

The shop was empty except fro the guy at the counter. It had a few tables and chairs. It looked pretty simple, nothing fancy or flashy.

"Let's go sit down", Manny said while waving his hand towards a table for two by a window

"Sure", Frida replied

They let go of each others hand. Manny pulled back Frida's chair and helped her sit down. A move Manny never did before. Frida thanked him and sat down. Manny sat down opposite her and they just looked at each other. They totally forgot about coffee. They just sat there, staring at each other and occasionally smiling.

"So.....", Frida said finally breaking the silence, "Were on a date right?"

"Yah..... I guess we are", Manny replied after a short period of silence.

They just smiled at each other. They seemed to do that for hours, which was really just for 5 minutes until.....

"If you're gonna stay here, you gotta buy something.", said the guy at the counter. It read "Carlos" on his name tag.

"Ohh... Sorry", Manny apologized after breaking out of his trance

"So.... What do you want?", Manny asked Frida.

"I'll have a churro", Frida replied

"Alright", Manny answered, "Uhhh...Carlos, we would like a churro and one cup of coffee"

"Whatever", Carlos replied sounding tired.

Manny and Frida went back to their stare off, until Frida broke the silence.

"So Manny....", Frida said kinda embarrassed, "Is this a date between friends or a "date" date"

Manny looked confused. The coffee and the churro arrived.

"What'd you mean", Manny asked

"You know a "DATE" date", Frida said again

Manny still looked confused

"Uhh...", Manny replied

Frida couldn't keep going on like this. She got up. Walked over to Manny's chair and did the unthinkable__

_** She kissed him**_

After the kiss, Manny, still kinda disorientated, said,

"Ohhhhh. That kind of date, hehehe"

"Yah, I guess it is", he continued

"Ok", replied Frida as she sat back down

The rest of the time at the shop was pretty uneventful. The staring was more intense that ever. They ate and drank everything and Manny paid for everything. Another move rarely ever done by Manny. Manny walked her all the way home and at the front of Frida's house they had one last conversation.

"So... goodnight", Manny finally said.

"Yah. Goodnight", Frida replied

A few moments passed and Manny just grabbed Frida and kissed her. Frida didn't resist, she just enjoyed it. The two of them just kissed there, under the moon. Until Chief Suárez saw them.

"**EEEEEEEELLLLLLL TTTTTTIIIIIIIGGGGGGRRRRREEEEEEEE!!!", **Chief Suárez screamed as hard as he could.

Manny acted quickly. He gave Frida a quick kiss and then transformed into El Tigre. He shot his claw at a lamppost and swung away.

Frida stood there. Her face as red as a tomato. She looked on as Manny escaped her dad's rampage. Manny looked back one last time to see Frida's face and continued to swing forward.

**Back at home......**

"So miho?", Rodolpho asked as Manny swung into the casa through a window, "How was your day?"

"It was nice dad", Manny replied while giving his dad a big smile.

Rodolpho asked no more questions. He nodded and Manny went up to his room. He turned back to normal and sat on his bed. He looked out his window and admired the full moon. Frida did the same from her bedroom. The night was clear and was filled with young love. Manny and Frida finally revealed their true feelings for each other and for them, life seemed to be a lot more colorful and Miracle City didn't seem like a "spicy cesspool of crime and villainy" anymore.

* * *

End


End file.
